


Movie Night

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: Peter really wants to introduce Rocket to his favorite film genre during their movie night, but that idea might take some convincing for the optimistic raccoon.Rocket is still grieving over Yondu's death but Peter reassures him that pain doesn't have to held inside, it becomes lighter when shared among others you care about.This is a direct sequel and takes place about two months after the events of my previous work "The Blood Between Us".





	Movie Night

_Why's it gotta be so quiet in here?_

Rocket was thinking during his shift as pilot while everyone else slept downstairs, trying to find something to relieve his boredom for another hour until Quill was supposed to take over. He’d already taken the pistol Deadpool gave him apart again for the fifth time this week gaining a somewhat emotional attachment over the item and the connection from where it came but that eventually got boring too.

The small Guardian started throwing a rubber ball at the cockpit’s windshield, the small sphere making a distinctive cur-clunk sound whenever it’d bounce against the glass and return to his waiting hand. It’d been two months since Yondu’s funeral but he still thought about it often. Rocket spent the first week after it away from everyone in his bedroom having been the most affected by his death, barely socializing during this time except whenever he’d be caught outside in the common room making a sandwich or taking more alcohol into his room. Catching the ball again in his palm and gripping it tightly, Rocket closed his eyes remembering the last conversation he shared with the blue centenarian.

He didn’t entirely know why he cared about Yondu, it wasn’t like they had ever spent much time together. Perhaps it was because he’d been one of the few people to see right past his smack from the beginning when they were captured, the ravager calling him out on it after their escape about how similar they were with their past. Both of em’ having spent their whole lives building barriers around themselves fearing what’d happen if they ever allowed someone to care about them, these feelings being driven by a sense of rejection and abandonment when they were both deprived of a normal life.

Yondu saw a lot of himself in Rocket, making him proud that this much younger guy had managed to find happiness where he couldn’t. He still remembered the very moment he and Kraglin were about to leave when that dumb terran boy walked outside the bedroom flashing the engagement ring with his new fiancé beside him resulting in various cheers and war screams from everyone as they celebrated. Rocket surprisingly insisted the two ravagers stayed, at least long enough for them to make a toast before going when he popped a champagne bottle to mark the occasion. Afterwards they all went out for a night of partying on the town in Contraxia, most of the group passing out in the local bar during Yondu’s unfinished poker match but not before Gamora recorded a drunken karaoke battle of Peter and Rocket singing Reo Speedwagon’s “Keep On Loving You” to a crowd of people watching.

If this was a dream, neither of them ever wanted to wake up. That was the first time the raccoon showed his affection in public when kissing Peter after the song, earning a few mixed stares from the large cheering crowd and a wide smirk from the bartender.

_That was such a fun night._

Rocket smiled, still tossing the rubber ball in silence.

_**cur-clunk** _  
_**cur-clunk** _

This time he didn’t catch it when it bounced back, going past his head and rolling on the floor up to Peter walking into the cockpit.

“Think fast.” Peter said when he tossed the ball back to him, Rocket catching it without barely glancing back from his chair.

“Heh thanks, what you doing up here?” Rocket asked looking up at Quill’s face innocently leaning over behind the pilot seat down at him.

“Shift change buddy, it’s my turn to take over.” Peter said quietly while gently massaging Rocket’s scalp.

“You’ve always gotta be touching me when we’re chatting huh?” Rocket snorted, eyeing Peter’s dark beverage in a glass he placed on the ship’s console.

“Well you are my fiancé after all Rocky, plus you’ve been tense lately. Maybe I’ll give you a workover sometime if you’d like.” Peter offered with a smile, moving his hands down to the raccoon’s shoulders. Rocket never asked for this physical treatment but the Terran knew he liked it judging from the audible cues he’d get when those fingers would start working behind his neck, that’s when the insufferable purring would begin as Rocket called it.

“You can’t have any of that, it ain’t alcohol if that’s what you’re thinking’s in it.” He bluntly pointed out concerning the potentially dangerous drink.

“Huh, why the flark not?! I just want a sip tiss’ all.” Rocket demanded an answer, trying to play on Peter’s sympathy to have some of this but that wasn’t working this time.

“Yeah right, we both know you’ll drink the whole damn glass. Besides you can’t have my chocolate milk, it’s toxic to you so stop giving me those puppy dog eyes cause it ain’t happening.” Peter tried making his point taking this as his chance to quickly snatch the drink from Rocket’s grasp and chug it down himself so there’d be nothing left, disappointing the raccoon.

“Whatever, You better give me something sweet soon. Ya gotta admit though I’m pretty good with that face, you being a sucker for it n’ all.” Rocket laughed, poking the Terran’s chest with a few claws as revenge for not getting what he wanted from him. The raccoon knew he wasn’t supposed to have any of it after eating a whole chocolate bar and being sick for the entire next day but in the moment then he didn’t care.

“Yeah like a more terrifying and foul mouthed Puss-In-Boots.”

“Who?”

“It’s a talking cat with a sword and he….you know it doesn’t matter right now I guess.”

Rocket brushed it off, knowing that character was probably something from the dozens of terran movies he’d been suckered into watching with Peter a few weeks ago. For Rocket the worst part about that was that he’d became obsessed with whatever animated movies he could find now secretly binge watching Disney films on his tablet.

“Wait before you go, I had an idea for later if you’re interested.” Peter said when Rocket jumped for his seat to leave, doing a brisk shift to what he assumed it was about.”

“Jeez Pete three times in one week? I’m always down for gettin’ frisky but I’m still sore from last time.” Rocket replied to him in a groan like he was being challenged, much to the other’s face blushing with embarrassment.

“That’s not what I had in mind.” Peter chuckled at where the raccoon’s mind immediately went when continuing his comment. “I thought....we could watch something new later, got some good horror stuff in and maybe we could have a few drinks and some of that special stuff you like so much.”

“All the horror movies you’ve shown me have sucked, no thrills n’ stuff of any sort. Alcohol and caramel popcorn isn’t enough of a bribe to make it enjoyable for me either.” Rocket marked his distaste for this idea, having been mostly unimpressed with the horror genre seeing as it was mostly jump scares and fake blood everywhere or some young demon girl coming through the television and killing everyone. Peter was hoping to change his mind when passing him an old VHS tape he’d found at a shop.

“A Nightmare On Elm Street?” Rocket said to himself in the cockpit, this looked like one of those cheesy slasher films from a bygone era.

“Yeah, I haven’t watched it yet but I heard it’s one of terra’s best horror movies ever made. If this doesn’t change your tune nothin’ will.”  
Peter insisted again, knelling down to face the raccoon.

“You know most of those idiots lie about that shit and you’re dumber then them for believing it.” Rocket said upon hearing Groot down in his old bedroom screaming at the television causing him to grimace his teeth. The floral colossus was going through a bit of a weird faze being a teenager n’ such and the raccoon didn’t care to bother with it, dealing with him being like a reboot of My Two Dads.

“Alright you’re on Star-Dork, it’s either a movie or deal with Groot yelling at me again and his holo-games. I feel like he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, you’re his best friend. Now I know how Yondu felt during my teenage years, how he didn’t throw me out during that time is beyond me.” Peter said playfully nudging him with his hand.

“Yeah I guess so, we’d be terrible parents huh?” Rocket spoofed when he kissed Peter as Drax walked into the cockpit to retrieve something.

“My apologies friends I didn’t mean to interfere with your intimate moment here. I heard someone mentioning being a parent, firstly I have a few questions before we celebrate.” Drax said to them both causing an uproar from Rocket.

“Let me stop you right there alright, I want you to play that tape again and maybe you’ll hear how idiotic it sounds. Does one of us fuckin’ look like we’re capable of having a child being guys n’ all?! Don’t answer that.”

Drax was about to say something but held his tongue, being confused as to why their furry comrade would’ve been offended about this.

“It’s no big deal Drax, I was just taking over Rocket’s shift. We’ve got stuff planned later so don’t wait up on us.” Peter reassured beside his annoyed fiancé. They had both been pretty open with their relationship since they went public with it though that didn’t stop some people from making brash remarks or in this case from their muscular friend in the room, pointing out every damn obvious thing about them.

“Aww I see, I won’t disturb you then during your sexual activities with the raccoon here.” The Destroyer casually said amongst the room, to which Rocket just quickly left going downstairs into Peter’s bedroom with the movie in his hand knowing his anger would’ve taken over if he stayed there.

Peter was left fumbling his hair when the muscular man returned to his bedroom, once again accidently having pissed off Rocket by commenting on their intimacy in such a fashion. “Hmmfh I guess that could’ve gone better, damn it Drax.”

* * *

 The next few hours flew by, Peter eagerly escaping to the common room to prepare their night when Drax took over the helm. Making a batch of caramel popcorn and grabbing some beer he quietly slid inside the bedroom, seeing Rocket on the bed fumbling with the remote to turn off whatever he’d been watching.

“Aww well there’s our legendary Star-Dork. You got the stuff?” Rocket asked in a shady fashion pointing to the time on his wrist communicator while hopping off the bed and swiping the snacks.

“Fine but remember we’re sharing that.” Peter said to the raccoon shoving a mouthful of the popcorn in his mouth as a form of amusingly taunting him.

“Maybe….if I’m feelin’ generous about it.”

Peter smiled shaking his head at him and took the movie off the nightstand, letting it slide into their VHS player. About half way into the film they were both enjoying it much to the Terran’s excitement when Rocket was repeatedly asking questions.

“So….what’s Freddy’s deal again with stalking them anyways?” The raccoon said with another mouthful of popcorn.

“Well I was reading into it earlier, he was a child murderer but then a bunch of their parents came in afterwards and burned him alive in his home so now he lives in this dream world.” Peter answered, not entirely sure if that was an accurate response.

“But that doesn’t explain how he’s still alive or how he can even come back to the real world. Isn’t he trapped there?” Rocket was gesturing his empty beer bottle at the television, the Terran passing a fresh drink to him when he happily nodded.

“Thanks baby-boo, but why do I gets the feelin’ your just making this stuff up going along as we go?”

“I don’t know maybe he made a deal with the devil or something, I'm about as knowledgeable as you are on this.” Peter suggested while grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them.

“Now that I can believe seeing as I might’ve done the same with a bottle of stolen gin in an alleyway after leaving Half-World, then going n’ doing it again when I proposed to your flarkin ass. I’m in so much debt.” That caused a bitter-sweet sting in Rocket’s tone, reminding him of a few memories he’d rather have forgotten.

“You still have the nightmares?” Peter asked warily now gesturing Rocket to crawl up against him, the raccoon doing so and resting his head under the Terran’s neck.

“No….” Rocket murmured, still being painful to discuss these things even after the past few months. “but that doesn’t mean I still don’t think bout’ it sometimes.”

“Well that’s good. If you ever wanna talk about it or anything else I’m always here. I miss him too buddy, you don’t have go through it alone.” Peter said staring down at him when he felt Rocket’s tongue grazing his chin as they were laid back in the bed.

“I know……thanks. I miss that blue idiot so much right now.” The raccoon’s quiet voice replied, briefly closing his eyes.

They continued watching the movie, Rocket having his claws loosely pressed on the Terran’s side that had wrapped his right arm around the dozing raccoon beside him while they snuggled. It was a sweet moment until Rocket tightened his grip after watching Freddy kill Marge in the basement, though she didn’t actually die then mind you.

“Uhh Rocket…”  
“Huh…Yeah?”  
“Your claws.”

When hearing this Rocket loosened his grip noticing a couple puncture wounds on his fiancé’s stomach, feeling upset about it.

“Geez….I’m sorry Pete.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ve certainly done worse before. I thought you were trimming those things once in a’ while.” Peter stepped from the bed grabbing a small towel to wipe some of the blood off himself. He definitely went deep this time but the Terran never once yelled at Rocket over these things, knowing it wasn’t intentional and was just part of the package deal sometimes.

“I have been trimmin’ them, maybe you’re just gettin' weak. They've still gotta be usable if I need em’ for tearing some idiot’s face off again. Nova Prime can’t put restrictions on these things.” Rocket laughed while using one of them to pick something out lodged between his teeth and flicked it away.

When the movie ended they both decided to turn in for the night. A few hours later Rocket felt his fiancé get outside their bed and pretended to be asleep again when listening to him leaving the bedroom, the raccoon feeling like he’d done something to upset him. That’s when he heard what sounded like a sewing machine, the noise persisting for about another hour outside in the common room. It didn’t surprise him in the least seeing it was probably a valuable skill when Peter lived by himself for so many years.  
There was a pause for a couple minutes before the noise started again becoming insufferable for Rocket so he threw on some cloths and went to investigate, peeking outside the doorway and watching him doing something to his leather jacket.

“Pete what’re you doing in here?” Rocket yawned rubbing his eyes walking up to see whatever he was doing to his jacket, noticing he sewed on some black rubberized material on the shoulders. The stitching was pretty flawless and looked rather matching but the raccoon was still puzzled about what purpose they served.

“All done….you wanna test it out?” Peter gestured to him with a satisfied smile, standing up from his chair and putting the jacket back on.

“What do you mean?” Rocket asked while scratching an ear, being even more confused now.

“Well I realize we can’t ever do much to stop you scratching me like earlier and that’s alright but it gave me an idea. I know how much you like riding with me when we’re on jobs so I thought it’d be a good idea to make some adjustments that’ll make it easier and more comfortable for both of us.” Peter told him, he didn’t seem the least bit angered about earlier when urging Rocket to crawl up his backside like he’d always done. It felt mostly the same to the raccoon until he stood up on Peter’s shoulders giving him a huge height advantage over the Terran, realizing the claws in his feet gripping the rubber pads were giving him much more balance and stability in his stepping. They also weren’t going through into the leather jacket causing Peter further pain from them which was their main purpose, this was perfect for them.

“You like em’? Might need to make a few changes but I wanted to make sure you’re happy with it so far.” Peter concerned to Rocket above him seeming pretty satisfied with his position, now slipping back down into his usual piggyback riding whenever he’d be carrying him around.

“Yeah it’s great, might be taking the back seat here more often.” Rocket snickered with a yawn wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, being carried back towards the bedroom. He was touched that Peter made this and wanted his opinions on future designs for it showing that the Terran saw the sleepy raccoon as his equal, referring to this project as “our jacket” making him happy when they went back to bed.

“So are you hooked on em’ now? Horror movies I mean.”

“You just showed me one good apple in the bunch, that doesn’t change anything here.”

“What If I told you there were eight other films Rocky?”

“I’d call bullshit and start hoarding booze n’ snacks for the next one.”

Rocket dozed off after this, Peter smiling and taking tonight as a success since he accomplished his goal when turning off the lights.

“Night’ Rocky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit different then my usual stories but I thought it was still pretty sweet, hopefully it'll tide everyone over while I'm working on a solid alternate universe story for Roquill. I've personally never seen this crossover done before in any fanfictions so I'm looking to forward to seeing how it'll play out being a multiple chapter story. Any fans of horror/drama are going to love this.


End file.
